thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
School of Friendship
The School of Friendship is a private vocational school established by Twilight Sparkle in School Daze - Part 1 as a way to educate different ponies and creatures from Equestria and beyond about the Magic of Friendship. It is called the Magical School of Friendship in some merchandise and Twilight School in some other media. Depiction in the series The school makes its debut in the two-part season eight premiere School Daze. It is located adjacent to the Castle of Friendship. After receiving provisional approval from Chancellor Neighsay and the Equestria Education Assocation to open the school, Twilight Sparkle appoints her friends as its faculty, and Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, and Silverstream are among the students who enroll. At the end of Part 1, Neighsay shuts the school down, having been led to believe only ponies would be allowed to enroll, and not agreeing with the decision to allow other creatures to attend. With encouragement from her friends, Twilight reopens the school in Part 2 as an independent institution outside the EEA's purview. Beginning with The Maud Couple, the school is prominently featured in the series' theme song, replacing most of Ponyville. The school makes minor appearances in Fake It 'Til You Make It, where Rarity asks Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer if they could run the Rarity For You boutique in Manehattan. Later, Smoky, Softpad, and Smoky Jr. approach Spike and Twilight in the latter's office to tell them about Fluttershy's personality changes. In Grannies Gone Wild, Rainbow Dash briefly tells the students about what the Wonderbolts told her about the Wild Blue Yonder rollercoaster ride in Las Pegasus. In Horse Play, Twilight holds a play at the school to celebrate Princess Celestia's "ones-versary," and Celestia briefly takes acting lessons at the school. In Non-Compete Clause, Fluttershy is voted by the students as the school's most popular teacher. Following a field trip, the students later vote for Rainbow Dash and Applejack to be the school's next Teacher of the Month. In Molt Down, Spike accidentally takes over a tour for Pinkie Pie, showing a group around the school. In Marks for Effort, the Cutie Mark Crusaders attempt to get themselves enrolled in the school, but are refused, due to already knowing all about friendship. They then tutor a struggling student, Cozy Glow, who intentionally fails a test to try and make it look like the Crusaders need to attend the school. This backfires, as Twilight believes the Crusaders intentionally set up Cozy to fail. Cozy confesses the truth to guidance counselor Starlight, and the Crusaders are given honorary diplomas, and an offer to become official friendship tutors for the school. The school is briefly seen at the beginning of The Mean 6 when a photographer (actually Queen Chrysalis in disguise) arrives to take pictures of Twilight and her friends. In A Matter of Principals, Twilight organizes a scavenger hunt for the students before she and her friends are called away on a friendship mission. In their absence, Starlight Glimmer serves as interim headmare. Discordhires Iron Will, Cranky Doodle Donkey, and an inanimate dragonsneeze tree to serve as temporary substitute teachers and inconvenience Starlight, and Starlight hires Spitfire, Trixie, and Maud Pie to serve as substitutes. In The Hearth's Warming Club, the Hearth's Warming decorations are sabotaged by an unknown culprit, leading Twilight and Rainbow to find out which of the remaining students did the deed. In Friendship University, the School of Friendship briefly faces competition in the form of the Friendship University. In The End in Friend, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are used as an example when Twilight teaches her students about the power of compromise. In Road to Friendship, the school is briefly seen when Trixie invites Starlight to join her on a tour of Saddle Arabia. In A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, Rockhoof briefly becomes a teacher at the school. While he quickly becomes a hit with the students, he accidentally causes a lot of damage while telling his stories. In What Lies Beneath, Twilight has her students prepare for a test on Equestrian friendship history. As they study, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus and Silverstream discover a cavern beneath the school, where they meet and are tested by a representation of the Tree of Harmony. The school briefly appears in Sounds of Silence and Father Knows Beast. In School Raze, Twilight once again places Starlight in charge of the school while she and her friends investigate the disappearance of magic in Equestria. In their absence, Cozy Glow plots to seize control of the school by trapping Starlight within the same spell she uses to drain the magic from Equestria and undermining Chancellor Neighsay's attempt to make the school pony-exclusive. With the help of the Tree of Harmony, Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, and Yona foil Cozy's plans. The school is briefly seen in the background during My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, having been closed for the holidays. Animated shorts In Triple Pony Dare Ya, the inside of the school is seen during Applejack and Rainbow Dash's dare contest, most notably the two's own classrooms. In Mystery Voice, Rarity's classroom is shown as she tries to teach the Young Six how to make traditional Hearth's Warming dolls. She keeps getting interrupted by someone speaking over the school's PA system in various voices, who later is revealed to be Applejack. Applejack then tells the students the story of the first Hearth's Warming, using different voices for each character. The school is the focus of Teacher of the Month, with flashbacks to the many times Fluttershy's teaching methods earned her the titular award. In Starlight the Hypnotist, Starlight's office is shown, and many areas of the school are seen in flashbacks. Notable characters Faculty * Twilight Sparkle - Principal * Starlight Glimmer - Guidance Counselor * Applejack - Teacher: Honesty Class * Rainbow Dash - Teacher: Loyalty Class * Pinkie Pie - Teacher: Laughter Class * Fluttershy - Teacher: Kindness Class * Rarity - Teacher: Generosity Class * Spike - "essentially TS’s executive assistant"10 * Apple Bloom - Tutor * Sweetie Belle - Tutor * Scootaloo - Tutor Students * Gallus * Ocellus * Sandbar * Silverstream * Smolder * Yona * Pizzelle * Ace Trivia * The School of Friendship will make it's first appearance in ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze''.'' * After [[Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze|''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze]]'', ''Ace offer to enroll in the School to learn all about friendship since he learn to respect different ways and everyone. Gallery Category:Schools Category:Places Category:Locations